1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insect-repellent assembly for preventing insects such as cockroaches from invading the interior of electonic, electric or communication equipment or food storehouses. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an insect-repellent assembly which functions effectively for a long period of time.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, air conditioning equipment has come into wide use in houses, restraurants, offices and many other places. Unfortunately this creates improved conditions for insect breeding. As a result, there has been an increase in the number of insects in such places. As the increase in the number of cockroaches has been particularly large, there is now a high probability of cockroaches getting into electronic equipment and the like. If cockroaches invade the interior of such equipment and die there, the skeletons of the cockroaches may cause malfunction of the equipment. To avoid this problem, it has been proposed to apply a cockroach-repellent adjacent to ventilating holes and other places through which cockroaches can enter the equipment. The repellents are usually coated or sprayed on the surfaces or around the holes of the equipment. The repellent agents applied in this way volatilize, vaporize or diffuse and therefore lose their repellent function in a short time. The repellent agent can also be used as coated or sprayed on ordinary paper, webs, formed material or sintered material, but this mode of use cannot be expected to prolong the repellent function for a long time, either.